


Justice

by mayaaminmin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy has a sword, Fundy is mad, Gen, M/M, Murder, Pandora's Vault Prison, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: Dream quickly debates on how to best present himself to the other man and decides to be sweet. Fundy always loved that. As he gets to his feet, Dream opens his mouth to greet him, watching carefully for his reaction, but he freezes at the sight of a sword at his side."How did you get in here with that?" Dream quickly backs away from him and presses himself against the far wall of his cell.Something is wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Justice

The first sign that something was wrong should have been the flying machine. The slime and piston redstone contraption that transported Fundy to Dream's cell recedes oddly quietly, as quietly as it arrived, but it was never quiet when Tommy or Bad or Sapnap visited him. Once it docks back at the entrance, the lava begins to flow down from the ceiling once more. Although for some reason, the netherite barrier remains up, keeping Fundy out.

Dream is confused when Fundy forcibly squeezes himself through the small gap between the ceiling and the barrier. He didn't know he could fit in such a tight space, but he doesn't question it. Hybrid morphology and all that. But he does wonder why the barrier was never lowered at all.

That should have been the second sign, but weeks of isolation have made him careless and desperate.

He quickly debates on how to best present himself to the other man and decides to be sweet. Fundy always loved that. As he gets to his feet, Dream opens his mouth to greet him, watching carefully for his reaction, but he freezes at the sight of a sword at his side.

"How did you get in here with that?" Dream quickly backs away from him and presses himself against the far wall of his cell.

_Something is wrong._

He keeps his eyes on Fundy's, but remains aware of his hands casually resting on his hips. Far too close to the sword for comfort.

Fundy ignores the question and stalks forward, glaring daggers at Dream the whole time.

"This prison was supposed to keep us safe from you."

Sam would never allow visitors to bring in _anything_ from the outside, let alone a _sword_ , so how did Fundy manage to convince the stalwart warden to give him that privilege?

Unless...

"You were put in here so that you could never hurt anyone again."

_No, Fundy isn't the type to hurt others who get in his way_ , Dream thinks to himself, _and the guards would've overpowered him immediately. Easily._

"But it wasn't enough to keep you contained."

Dream realizes too late that he never heard the echo of Sam's heavy, four-legged gait behind the wall of lava. There also wasn't the usual deafening sound of multiple massive doors opening and closing throughout the prison to signal a visitor. He didn't even realize Fundy was outside his cell until he was standing right behind him.

So that means...

_He either tricked the guards or found a way into the prison without alerting them at all,_ Dream's eyes widen in shock and a bit of pride, _Impressive_.

He knew he fell in love with the fox for a reason.

Now if only he knew how much he would regret being on the opposite end of his sharp, ruthless mind.

Fundy stops in the middle of the room and takes in the small, confined space for the first time. His nostrils flare out as he scents the room, and his eyes land on the far corner where the sharp scent of human blood is the strongest.

"You killed him," Fundy snarls at Dream. And to his delight, he flinches slightly before quickly schooling his features into one of cold indifference. He begins to growl softly.

He knows what happened; he was present at the funeral and he saw the specter that certainly wasn't Ghostbur hanging around the wooden bench by the Prime Path. Fundy's not looking for an explanation or an excuse.

Perhaps he was looking for a reason to be merciful.

But standing here and seeing Dream in the flesh, the evidence of his actions as clear as day on his face and clothes, without even an ounce of regret or remorse on his face?

It makes Fundy's blood boil.

_No one gets to hurt my family._

He places a hand on his sword and he watches Dream's face carefully. He's keeping a calm expression, but Fundy notices his growing unease, can sense the rising tension in the room. It excites him.

"I can walk away after you destroyed L'Manberg, destroyed my home."

Fundy approaches Dream slowly and unsheathes his sword. The wicked netherite blade gleams in the dark obsidian room, and a new scent permeates the hot, dry air. It's sharp and sour and stings his nose when he inhales it. It smells like fear. Fundy grins.

"Sam? Sam! Sam! Bad! Ant!" Dream calls out for the warden, for the guards, for anyone that can help him. And isn't that a familiar sight? How ironic.

"I can walk away after you broke my heart and left me."

Fundy goes right up to Dream, invading his space. He moves quickly, grabbing the front of Dream's shirt and pulling him forward before slamming him back hard against the wall. His head knocks against the smooth, black glass and his world is spinning. Fundy shoves an arm against his throat and Dream begins to panic. He squirms and grabs Fundy's arm, his fingers digging into his flesh as he tries to shove him off, but weeks of being confined into this tiny prison cell without proper food and exercise have left him weak, and he's too disoriented to remember the right techniques to escape.

"Fundy, please," Dream begs, and the fox enjoys the pure terror he sees in his lovely green eyes.

"I can walk away after you hurt _me,_ " Fundy leans in close and whispers into Dream's ear, and his breath makes the other man shudder, "But not after you hurt my family."

Fundy thrusts his sword through Dream's torso, purposely missing his vital organs, then he pulls the sword out and steps back, letting him collapse into a miserable heap on the ground.

"Bastards like you don't deserve a quick death."

Fundy watches and waits as Dream slowly bleeds out on the dark obsidian floor. Once he's made sure he's dead, he leaves the prison without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of Tommy's character, but I am upset about his death. I'm a Fundy fan and want him back in the lore, so I am coping with two of my problems in one fic!
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 and you can find me on @mayaaminmin on tumblr!


End file.
